darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Trypticon's New Board
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Starscream Slipstream wanders into the science facility, figuring that Starscream is messing with the machine. It’s her first day of being out of the barracks since Megatron sent her and Goa there as punishment. Starscream is trying to figure out how they're gonna get Trypticon back. Is he going to need big energon treats to lure him home? The Air Commander is currently fiddling with a circuit board that will be installed into the big lug, to make it more controllable. Slipstream asks curiously, "So what are you working on now Commander?" peering at the circuit board. "A way to keep Trypticon from malfunctioning," Starscream says. "When we retrieve him, it will be installed into his cranial chamber." Slipstream hmms softly, "You mean you figured out why he didn't respond to commands all the sudden?" "I have a pretty good idea," Starscream says, "This is a master control board. It will enable me to seize complete control of Trypticon, regardless of the reason he wandered off." Slipstream considers this and nods, "All right. We'll I hope we find him and he's not in a fighting mood." she states. "He didn't seem like it when he wandered away," Starscream says. Apparently the Air Commander is pretty confident that Trypticon will at least be docile enough to be persuaded to return. Slipstream moves around the table you are working at to look at the board, "So you got some sort of mechanical know how to take out an old board and put in a new one?" "Of course I do," Starscream sniffs, "Before I joined the Academy, I was a research scientist." Slipstream nods a bit, "May I ask why you went into science?" "Naturally because I have the processor for it," Starscream replies, "I like to know how things work." Slipstream peers at you quietly, just watching you work. "When will it be ready.. your board that is?" "Very soon," Starscream says. You say, "Am I bothering you at all?" Starscream makes a slightly irritated sound. "Can you make yourself useful?" he asks, "I need someone to hand me resistors and fetch me a power converter." Slipstream nods, "Sure. I would trust they are in the room and easily found?" "Yes," Starscream says, pointing at a nearby cabinet, "Most of the components are in there." Slipstream glances that way, "All right." she walks over to the cabinet, opening it and looking at all the stuff within. It may take her a little while to find what you need. "How many resistors?" she asks. Starscream counts a few empty spaces in the circuit board he's working on. "For now bring me three with gold bands on the end, and two with the silver band on the end," he replies. Slipstream nods and retrieves 3 of the resistors with the gold on them and a couple with the silver, bringing those over with the other item you need. "Here you go sir." Starscream takes the resistors and solders them into place one by one. He looks over the board again, and solders a few more circuits together. "Now I need a capacitor." Slipstream hands that over, watching on quietly and not getting in the way of such delicate and precise work. Starscream's nearly done now. All he needs is to connect the part that will tap into Trypticon's power supply. "Bring me a power converter," he says. Slipstream moves to where she saw that and picks it up carefully and carries it back over, handing it to you. The power converter is soldered into place, and this takes a little while because the connections must be secure. Finally he stands back to admire his work. "There," he says, "This will easily be installed into Trypticon." Slipstream looks at the handiwork and nods. "And where is it being installed exactly?" Starscream says, "There's a slot in the back of Trypticon's head. I can slip it into that slot and it will automatically reboot his functions." Slipstream hmms, "That's rather convenient." she murmurs. Starscream sage nods. "Indeed," he says. "Now, I must get this ready." When it's complete, he stuffs it in a container and puts it in subspace. "When we locate Trypticon I will do the installation. Slipstream inclines her head. "All right." she pauses, "So... did you hear what happened?" Starscream looks up. "What happened about what?" he asks. Slipstream mmms, "So you didn't hear." she sighs a little. "Let's just say Megatron had to get involved." she frowns a little. Starscream grins from ear to ear. OR is that Audio to Audio? "Oh?" he says Slipstream nods, "Goa was talking to me and I was ignoring him. He sat on the edge of my bunk, trying to annoy me by whacking his exhausts. When that didn't work, he painted my feet fuchsia." Starscream grins wider. "Oh he did, did he?" Slipstream nods, "So I screamed at him and Megatron must have heard me because he grabbed Goa and threw him against the wall." Starscream strokes his chin. "A pity," he says, "I could use a mech like Goa, then, I think." Slipstream peers hard at Starscream, "You can use a total nuisance and annoyance who obviously cannot take orders?" "Of course," Starscream says, "If nothing else he makes excellent front line fodder." Slipstream frowns a little, "I see." "I'm sure I can straighten him out," Starscream says, "He seems to have potential. Just like a certain Seeker I know." Slipstream mms, "You'd be the third mech to do so sir. Megatron already ordered Goa to have Bludgeon and Skystalker tend to his fight training." she cocks her head, "What seeker is that sir?" "A certain seeker that can teleport," Starscream replies. "I think I can succeed where Megatron has failed." Slipstream hmms, "And where has Megatron failed, sir?" "Oh let me count the ways," Starscream says, "But in this case, failure to get an officer to obey. I think I can use other methods of persuasion." Slipstream considers, "And what officer was this sir?" she asks curiously. Starscream stares at Slipstream. "Why, Goa, of course," he says, "I think I can get him to channel his tendencies somewhere constructive." Slipstream smiles a hint, "I didn't realize Goa was considered an officer, sir." "Officer, cannon fodder, makes no difference to me," Starscream says, "Just as long as he's under my command and he's got an energon pulse." Slipstream nods slightly to this. "I see. Well, there anything else I can do for you this cycle sir?" Starscream sighs. "For now, no thank you. I must recharge." Slipstream salutes, "Then I shall get out of the way, sir." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs